Christmas is Frozen
by Pinkflower12
Summary: Adventure based on Tangled and The Rise of the Guardians where the characters need to work together to save people by defeating Pitch black and his newly freed associate.
1. Prologue

"Today is a day to remember. Not only because it revolves around me, no, but because of who it celebrates, our daughter, who we christened...Helga!"

The children, who had crowded around us, laughed delightedly at the start of my story.

"Eugene..." Rapunzel said in her 'be serious' tone.

"Alright, alright, we didn't name her Helga! But no, we gave her a nice, common name like... Magnolia!"

The children screamed with laughter, much more than I had hoped for. Well, it was one of my stories after all. They are amazing if I do say so myself!

"Eugene!" Rapunzel said sharply, but trying at the same time not to laugh.

"Ah, fine, we named her Eleanor, after her grandmothers Scottish cousin. But personally I liked Helga, or Magnolia, or...Ah. Wait for it...Susan!"

"Eugene, please! Eleanor is a lovely name!"

"Yeah, it is. I know what you're thinking, I gave up too easily. Ha. Well I can tell you that Eleanor's full name is, Eleanor Helga Susan Fitzherbert," whispering I said, "Blondie wouldn't let me put Magnolia in, but I got the other two!"

Rapunzel smacked me lightly on my arm, chuckling as she did so. The kids groaning about us 'showing affection' in front of them, honestly.

"Alas, I have gone on too long about names,"

Muttering under her breath to the kids, Rapunzel said, "about time, get to the point!"

"And so, travel back in time with me to August 7th, when Eleanor was about to be christened, on Christmas Day."


	2. Chapter 1

"Christmas Day was unlike any other for me. It was the day that changed my life forever. The day that I, Eugene Fitzherbert, became Father Christmas. More or less by default, but that's not the point!"

2 months earlier

"EUGENE!" Came a screech down the halls.  
"What now?" I muttered under my breath. There was always some emergency regarding the queen. I know, I know, she's my mother-in-law mad I should be pleasant towards her but...eh? What's the use when she's constantly driving me up the walls with plans for the christening. " you should practise your lines!" " You need to make sure that everything is in place...blah, blah, blah". But what's the use? All that matters is that Eleanor is well and christened on time.

"EUGENE?" She was closer this time, maybe I could hide in the cupboard under the stairs? As I climb he stairs I see trails of golden paint on the walls, I guess Rapunzel was nervous, or bored, I can never tell which with her. As I come round the corner I see a trail of blonde hair coming through the doors of Eleanor's room. The door is ajar as I approach it quietly, as I near the door I hear Rapunzel humming softly - her flower song.

"Rapunzel? Is everything okay? Is Eleanor hurt? Wh-"

"Eugene! Everything's fine I'm just humming to get her to sleep, and I couldn't think of another tune. Anyway, I need to define the words for them to work their magic anyway." She turned back to Eleanor, and started humming again. I touched her shoulder gently, "She's already asleep. Come on, Blondie."

"it's been awhile since you've called me that!"

"Hey! I call you Blondie only on special occasions! I can't just dole it out every day y'know!"

I pushed her hair from her face gently. She leaned into me, putting her arms around me in a tight hug. She must be stressed about tomorrow. I should comfort her, or make a joke! She loves jokes!

"Hey, you-"

"Eugene? Rapunzel? ANYONE? Humph. Where is everyone today? I. Need. Help!"

I looked at Rapunzel right when she looked at me, she had the look of mischief in her eyes. Well, this should be fun.

Whispering she said, "Come on, I don't want to face her wrath right now. Anyway, I have something to show you! I found it a couple of nights ago after I put Eleanor to sleep." She was jumping up and down slightly, which could only mean one thing...crazy Blondie was peaking out under her calm, sophisticated façade for court duties.

"What is it?"

She gave me an excited giggle, "you'll find out soon enough, although, your never were a patient person!"

"Hey, I'm patient. But seriously, what is it?"

She laughed, I've always loved her laugh, so smooth and lyrical and...yeah, I know, I'm being all loved up and soft, but hey. You've got to at some point or you're not human! She pulled me toward the back of Eleanor's room, toward a panel that she's painted. All blues and greys, like ice, filled with snowflakes. She let go of my hand, briefly, and I could feel her warmth leaving my hands, and already I missed her warmth.

She began listening to the walls. I began to wonder if she was going to stay like that forever, when she suddenly gasped and pushed the panel. It opened a crack, and with it came a puff of dust.

"Come on,"

"Sure, but what about your mother? She'll be working up a sweat fussing about tomorrow, you know how she gets about important people coming here, especially since it's the first time since our wedding,"

Rapunzel stopped and looked at me, "She'll be fine after seeing us, later! For now, you must come and see this."

I sighed and followed her down the stairs, wondering when we'd reach the bottom. Finally, we turned a corner and a faint blue light was coming from above us, I craned my neck and saw a figure, lying one the floor, a wooden staff by his side. I turned to Rapunzel, confused.

"Wha..who is he?"

Rapunzel, looked at the hooded boy, "I don't know. I found the passage a couple of days ago, and when I got here, I found him lying there, unconscious. I tried to heal him but,..he wouldn't wake. I didn't know what to do, so I've been coming here most days, trying to heal him each time. But.. Nothing happens. He-"

Her trail of babble stopped when moonlight filled the room, or cave even. She rushed towards the boy, who had started to rise of the floor and glow.

"Rapunzel! Wait!"

Before she could reach him, he rushed up into the air and glowed a bright silver, so much that I had to turn my head away. After the glow died down, I searched the cave for Rapunzel. I found her with her eyes tightly closed, near to where the boy had been. I ran towards her and wrap my arms around her.

"Blondie are you all right?" She clutches me tighter. "Rapunzel?"

A gust of cold wind whipped past me turning the air frozen. A figure hovers over us, the blue eyed boy. I stare at him for a second, taking in his frost covered hoodie, but bare feet. Odd, shouldn't he be wearing shoes? He looks at us both, clutched tightly together, and steps forward, his hand reaching out as if to touch us.


End file.
